


She's Everything

by maxipoo1024



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxipoo1024/pseuds/maxipoo1024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Something was definitely wrong with me. Sometimes I wondered if I saw the same things through my eyes the rest of the world saw through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.” Bella always thought there was something wrong with her. When Edward tells her she doesn't belong in his world, she starts to wonder what his world actually consists of. On a quest to find other supernatural things, in hopes of leading her back to Edward, she runs into the Winchester brothers and they confirm her suspicions: something is very wrong with her. The yellow-eyed demon has his sights set on Bella. Dean and Sam offer to take her with them so they can protect her but more so they can keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't bring the end of the world. With a hole in her heart and an apocalypse on the horizon, can a certain Winchester brother save the world, the girl, and heal his own heart in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've uploaded anything, so if you're reading this, thank you for sticking with me. This is a little something different (in case you didn't notice the category and pairing). Supernatural is something I've just only discovered. I know, I know...what rock do I live under? The important thing is I now all about it now...and my heart will never be the same after witnessing the perfection that is Dean Winchester. 
> 
> I have some amazing women working with me on this, and I am forever grateful to them for indulging me and not calling me crazy. So in alphabetical order, I'd like to introduce what I like to call Team Bean. JamesRamsey, MissJanuary, Samrosey, and Spn_lost_tw.

I uncurled myself from the fetal position I had been in for the last several hours. My legs were as numb as my mind. Carefully, I stood up from the bed and attempted to stretch. His words continued to echo in my mind as I wiped away the silent tears that never seemed to end. I saved the loud sobs that tore through my body for the middle of the night.

Pacing the worn, hardwood floor, I replayed every torturous moment from our time in the woods. The floorboards creaked underneath my bare feet as I tried to make sense of everything that happened. The wood protested with a loud groan as I walked back and forth, pulling on my hair, quietly repeating everything Edward had said to me. Every word I whispered put a new crack in my already shattered heart, and I winced at the self-inflicted pain. It was all true. Of course he would never want me. It never made sense for him to love me. He was perfect, other worldly. He and his family belonged amongst the peaks of Mount Olympus, not pretending and associating with mere mortals. There was nothing keeping them here. I was just a distraction, something to keep him interested in his otherwise mundane existence. What was I thinking?

When Edward left, he made sure to destroy every piece of evidence, taking his drawings, pictures, notes...anything that would indicate he was real. He wasn't lying when he said it would be as if he'd never existed. I began to second guess myself. Always with my nose in a book, I started to think maybe I conjured Edward up to make me feel special. I stole him from the pages of a novel and turned my fantasy world into reality. Something was definitely wrong with me. Sometimes I wondered if I saw the same things through my eyes the rest of the world saw through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. Why was it so easy for me to accept that vampires did in fact exist? I could tell the Cullens were different from the very first day I saw them. How could I have been the only one to notice the golden eyes and pale skin? Even when Jake laughed at the stories the Elders told about their tribe being decedents from wolves, I could almost see it. Boys at the Res, that were almost three years younger than I was, had the physique of men twice their age. Their perfectly toned chests and sculpted bodies just didn't match up. Sam Uley's group, that Jake had called a cult, started to resemble a pack of wolves; they never left each other. The way Embry and Paul openly admitted their disdain for the Cullens and their kind...it made sense to me.

I sat down at my desk and turned on the computer. Surely, he wasn't able to hack into my email. There must be some old emails from Alice left in my inbox. Maybe I could send her a message, reason with her, and even beg her to come back. The screen finally powered on and out of habit, I clicked on the Google icon. The message at the top bar indicated that it had not shut down properly and asked if I wanted to restore the page. I just clicked 'OK' and while I waited, I went into my Outlook Express and searched my email. I started to shake as I scrolled down the page, realizing there was nothing there. It was completely empty. I felt a rush of warmth as my face flushed. Moving my jittery hand over the mouse, I clicked on the deleted section. Empty. Not even any spam ads for Viagra or Cialis. Dammit! The Google page finally finished loading and I gasped, covering my mouth when I saw what was left on the page.

_Vampire Folklore._

No, I didn't imagine it. Edward and the rest of the Cullens were vampires. The whole thing with James attacking me, my scar... I pulled my hand away from my mouth and inspected my wrist. Images of the attack at the ballet studio flooded my mind: the searing pain, the fire burning inside of me, Edward's voice telling me he was going to fix me. I caressed the smooth, silvery skin. Actual teeth marks...it was real. It was all real. My mind lingered on something Edward had said when he was trying to justify leaving.

_My world is not for you._

If his world wasn't for me...who was it for? If vampires existed, there had to be other supernatural things that existed in his world as well. As the questions filled my mind, the haze of depression and feeling sorry for myself slowly lifted. The pain that had engulfed me and kept me drowning for so long started to disappear and was replaced with something new—anger. I was furious at him for opening a whole new world to me and then leaving me behind simply because he didn't think I fit in. That wasn't his decision to make, but he always had a hard time letting me do anything by myself. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. Edward and the Cullens coddled me to a point where I became dependent on them. When he left, they took everything with them: my memories, my family, my heart. I depended on them so much, I couldn't survive on my own. The throbbing pain of my half-beating heart and my scars were the only way I knew it was all real. I remembered the Cullens mentioning the Denalis, another coven that followed their diet and practices. They lived somewhere in Alaska, and if I could find them, maybe they could show me where the Cullens were. In the meantime, I made it a point to research every supernatural event ever documented. I started to realize supernatural happenings usually followed a pattern. Where there was one event, there was usually another. If I could discover the pattern, I could follow a trail and hopefully find Edward.

Charlie started to get suspicious of my late night studying sessions. He'd walk past my room several times before heading to bed and would see my light on, the soft glow of my computer leaking out from underneath the door.

One night he walked in and I quickly shut my laptop and looked up at him. He scanned my face, frowning when he noticed the dark purple circles under my eyes.

“What's up, Dad?” I asked, hoping he would just spit it out so I could get back to what I was doing.

“Bells,” he said as he sat down beside me, the bed creaking underneath his weight. He was there to give me some sort of talk that I didn't really need. I looked down, focusing on the depression in the mattress. “I'm really glad you're concentrating so hard on your studies...but don't you think you should take a break? Go out, have some fun...you know the things kids your age do.”

“I like studying,” I lied. Who was I supposed to go out with? Jessica? I could barely handle talking to her in school. Now I was being forced to spend time with her?

“No one likes studying, Bells.” He rubbed the top of my head and smiled. “Trust me, I'm glad you stopped crying over that Edgar fellow...but this throwing yourself into your school work...it's not healthy.”

I smiled softly at him. Charlie tried, I had to give him that. He may not be the best father in the world, but I knew he loved me. “I guess I'm sort of like my dad in that way.”

“I'm worried,” he admitted.

“I know. I'm okay. Honest.”

He placed a kiss on my forehead before getting up and walking toward the door. He paused and leaned against the doorjamb. “Get some sleep, kid.”

Once he left, I quickly opened my laptop and started typing away. One of the good things about being a cop's daughter was I had direct access to the police log. Charlie was never really original, so when I guessed his login as Mariners913 and my name as his password, I was golden. I perused all the activity and noticed something that didn't sit right. A mutilated body left in the forest followed by a hiker's eyewitness of a wolf that looked like the size of a bear. Werewolves? It was certainly a possibility if the Quileute legends of Shifters were true. Mike and Jessica had mentioned they wanted to go camping on the grounds off of the interstate. They abandoned it last minute when they had read the article in the paper about the hiker with his heart ripped out. I even saw pictures Angela had posted on her Facebook of the camp site. Ever the photohog, she dragged Eric there to help her take pictures. I scoured the newspaper article and found the quote from one of the surviving hikers. They said it looked like a wolf but stood upright, more like a man. If the Quileutes could shift into wolves, maybe they retained some of their human qualities and walked like a man? Maybe it was Bigfoot after all. Who the hell knew?

Fully convinced Charlie was sound asleep when I heard the chainsaw like snores coming from his room, I shut down my computer and got ready to do a little investigating of my own. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and decided the hiking boots I hardly ever wore would finally get some good use tonight. I pulled on a cream colored long-sleeve t-shirt with a few buttons at the neckline. I needed to be stealthy, so I needed something dark to wear on top of the shirt. The darkest jacket I owned was just a chocolate brown hoodie. Hopefully it was warm enough; I didn't plan on being out for too long, just enough time to document what was really going on deep in the woods of Forks.

I slowly and very carefully crept down the stairs, avoiding the spots I knew would make noise. Charlie was a deep sleeper, but I wasn't going to push my luck...starting my truck would be loud enough. Pulling my hood over my head and tugging the strings tight, I was able to temporarily protect myself from the light drizzle just starting to fall. I stared up at the overcast night sky and noticed the hazy moon behind the clouds. Its glow was slightly eerie, and I started to re-evaluate going out into the woods when it was a full moon. You may not have another chance, the reckless voice in my mind teased. The voice was right. It was now or never.

I started up Old Faithful, my archaic, piece of crap of a truck. The thing was beat to hell, but it still drove which was more than I could ask for. There was something endearing about it. Charlie was always a Chevy man. I swore if he could, he would have changed all the cruisers to Impalas. That man loved his muscle cars. Apparently 1953 was a very good year; you couldn't kill those engines, and the fact that Charlie took his time to find me something strong and sturdy showed me he cared. It was no match against a vampire trying to brace himself as he stopped a van from careening into me, but if I were ever in an accident—while driving that is—I would have been safe.

The engine roared to life, and I looked up to Charlie's window, making sure he didn't wake up. After an initial sputtering, the truck warmed up and I drove away into the night. Forks was a small quiet town, so it didn't surprise me when I didn't see one light on in the homes of our neighbors. Even the street lights were out. I remembered Charlie telling me about the mayor wanting to shut them off after midnight, something about saving on the budget. As I turned onto the interstate, I was a bit startled when I noticed a set of headlights in my rear view. Forks had a huge logging business, so it wasn't unfathomable for an eighteen-wheeler to be trucking logs down the main drag in the middle of the night. Except these weren't trucker headlights; they were far too low. It was probably just someone passing through. Luckily, the turnoff to the campground was coming up, so I shut my lights off and pulled off the side of the road and onto the shoulder. I looked behind me before getting out and noticed the other car had vanished. Strange, they must have turned off without me even realizing.

I grabbed Charlie's spare maglite from the passenger seat and climbed out of the cab. I turned it on and it instantly started to flicker. Oh, come on! I banged it against the palm of my hand, and it started to shine brighter. Thank God! Leave it to me to go into the woods with a dead flashlight.

The moisture in the air mixed with the heavy scent of pine and spruce was refreshing. The soggy leaves left a sloshy, squishy noise under my feet as I descended into the forest. I had to think about this carefully. I didn't want to get lost like I did when he left me there. I thought about marking the trees, but it would be impossible to see the marks at night. If I had a photographic memory this would have been a piece of cake. I felt a chill in the air and put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie so I could warm them up. I felt something in one of the pockets and fished it out.

“Would you look at that?” I said to myself as I looked at the peanut M&M package in my hand. “That could work.”

I left a trail of multicolored candy pieces as I walked further and further into the darkness. Still no sign of the supernatural, I continued hiking. There had to be something here. There just had to be, I assured myself. Suddenly, I heard whispers not too far away from where I had just been. Shit! Someone was here. Could werewolves even talk? I tried to duck behind a tree, but I slipped on the wet leaves and fell on the ground.

“Oomph,” I cried, quickly covering my mouth. I prayed they didn't hear me.

“Dean, gross! You don't even know how long those M&Ms have been there,” a voice admonished, sounding thoroughly disgusted.

“What?” I could hear the loud chomping which only meant they were closing in on me. “I'm hungry. I'm not gonna let perfectly good candy go to waste. Besides, peanuts are my favorite

A snicker broke through the air as the other voice responded, “More like penis is your favorite.”

If these were werewolves, they had one hell of a sense of humor. I caught myself laughing as I listened to their conversation.

“Why, Sammy,” a gruff voice responded, “it's good to see you lighten up for once...bitch.”

“Jerk,” the other responded.

I was lying on the ground and watched a pair of big, black boots walk past me.

“You think we lost her?” the one named Sammy asked.

“Nah.” The voice was muffled and sounded like he had a mouthful. “It's not like she could have gone very far. I have a feeling this one is a complete klutzoid. Did you hear that crash when she fell?” He chuckled. Was he laughing at me?

I didn't know who these people were, but they were definitely looking for me, of that I was sure. Maybe Charlie found out I left and called in the state troopers to look for me. Whoever they were, I wasn't about to let them catch me. I crawled on my hands and knees, taking me away from the path and deeper into the forest. A shrill howl pierced through the air. The men stopped their chattering and paused to listen to the cries. I took that as my chance to run and ran as fast as I could until I bumped into something hard...and furry. I tore my eyes from the ground and looked up apprehensively. I was met with heavy breathing and grunting that accompanied saliva that was pooling in the beast's mouth. I started to tremble as its eyes focused on me. They were the blackest I had ever seen, even blacker than Edward's. It stuck its snout out and started to sniff my hair. I was frozen in fear until a shout broke through the silence.

“Stand back!”

I turned around to see two men pointing guns at the creature. The taller one held what looked like a sawed off shotgun, while the other one held a handgun pointed directly at the beast's head. I did more than stand back, I took off running. My shaking threw me off balance and the gunshot made me jump. In my attempt to get away, my foot got caught in a root, and I twisted my ankle, falling to the ground.

“Bella!” a voice yelled as I heard them run through the forest.

I was shocked they knew my name, but there was no point in hiding from them, so I called back. “I'm over here.”

The two men approached me. It was dark so I couldn't really make them out. I hit my flashlight against the ground and shined it in their faces. The tall one had to be at least 6'4, though he wasn't as huge as Emmett. In fact, he was pretty lean with dark eyes and dark shaggy hair. The other one wasn't as tall, but it looked like he was built fairly well. He was ready to take on whatever that thing in the woods was, so he must be strong...or just fearless. He had short light hair and lighter eyes. After a thorough inspection, I surmised they were only human.

The shorter one held his hand up to shield him from the flashlight. “Enough with the light, sweetheart. I'm starting to feel like I'm in an interrogation,” he said.

“Bella, are you okay?” the one with the dark shaggy hair asked gently.

“Who...who are you?” I asked.

“I'm Sam and this is Dean. We've been looking for you.”

“Did my father send you?” I tried to get up and winced, falling back to the ground.

Sam knelt down beside me. “Are you hurt?”

“Of course she's hurt,” Dean barked. “What the hell were you thinking going after a Wendigo?”

“W..ww..wendigo?” I stuttered.

“Yeah, the big, fugly wolf looking thing that almost ate you?” Dean answered sarcastically.

“It's real?” I asked, a smile spreading across my face. “It's all real!”

“You bet your ass they're real.” Dean answered with a cocky grin. “What else do you think killed that hiker in the woods?”

“I was thinking maybe a Shifter or Bigfoot,” I explained.

“Don't be ridiculous! Shifters don't kill people, they kill vampires,” Dean scoffed as he popped a few M&Ms in his mouth. “Werewolves are the ones you've gotta watch out for...” he crunched down on the candy “...they'll rip your lungs out, Jim.”

“Who are you?” I shook my head in disbelief at this character standing in front of me. Really? Who broke out in song mid-sentence? I may have been crazy, but this guy was off his rocker.

“What Dean here is trying to say is that there's a difference between werewolves and shifters. Werewolves are...”

“Ahhh Ooooo, werewolves of London,” Dean crooned in a deep voice as he mimed howling, clearly baiting his friend.

Even in his sarcasm I noticed he had a pretty good voice.

“Shut up, Dean!” Sam shot a glare Dean's way before continuing. “Werewolves are vicious and bloodthirsty and only turn under a full moon. They'll kill anything. Shifters only exist to protect their tribe from the Cold Ones, also known as vampires. They can shift whenever they want.”

I listened carefully to Sam's explanation while I watched Dean throw M&Ms up in the air and catch them in his mouth.

“Hey! Those are mine! I put them down so I could find my way back,” I protested.

“Smart thinking. But it doesn't look like you'll be walking back anyway. You're going to have to let me carry you.” He wagged his eyebrows at me and gave me a mischievous smile.

I instantly thought about all the times Edward had carried me on his back through the woods. I wondered what it would feel like for Dean to carry me. Up until now, Edward was the only other person I had any physical contact with. I was so out of it when Edward had left me in the woods, I didn't even remember Sam Uley carrying me home. Charlie had told me a few days later when I woke up asking where I was. I imagined how different it would feel to have a warm, human carrying me. Would he be gentle, thinking I would break easily with the slightest touch? I had to turn away to hide my blush, not that he could have seen in the dark, but I felt like I was being unfaithful to Edward for even thinking like that. The men were good looking, nothing inhumanly beautiful like the Cullens, but maybe that was why it was so easy for me to go along with them.

I needed to keep my wits about me. I wasn't about to let myself just be taken by another pretty face. Maybe Edward was right; I had no self-preservation. I silently reprimanded myself and huffed as I tried to get up on my own again. I wanted to smack that stupid grin right off Dean's face. Sam put his hand on my shoulder to still me and looked up at Dean.

“Dean, I don't think you're helping,” Sam said.

“Whatever, you take her...” he looked me over and shook his head “...she seems more like your type anyway.” He started to trod through the woods, back toward the main path.

His words hurt me and I couldn't pinpoint why. I wasn't like most girls, but what exactly did he mean by that? What was it about me that made me so completely unattractive to the opposite sex? With a quizzical expression on my face, I looked over to Sam, hoping for answers. He just shrugged and gently took my hand, helping me up. I put my other hand on his chest to steady myself and noticed a streak of blood on his button down shirt.

“Sam you’re bleeding.”

He looked down and shook his head. “It's not mine.”

I slowly pulled my hand away and noticed a large, bloody gash on the palm of my hand. I must have cut it when I fell. My vision started to blur, and I could feel a trickle of sweat running down my spine. I stumbled a few steps and fell into Sam's arms.

“Dean!” he called, and that was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

***

I was slowly starting to come to my senses. I felt something soft under my body and realized I was lying on a bed. I blinked my eyes open and took in what looked to be a large wooden steering wheel. Were those nautical stripes on the wall? I turned over to my side and looked out the window, only it wasn't a normal window. It was round and concave and looked like it belonged on a boat. Was I at the Admiral's Inn, Forks’ one and only motel?

The door to the room swung open, and I quickly closed my eyes to pretend I was still sleeping.

“Dude, if she passed out at the sight of her own blood, how do you think she's gonna take what we have to tell her?”

“I don't know, Dean,” Sam reasoned, “she was out there trying to hunt something, and she found it quicker than we did...maybe she knows a lot more than we give her credit for.”

“I bet you ten bucks she freaks.”

“Twenty says she doesn't,” Sam said firmly.

“Alright, you're on, little bro.” Dean chuckled before loudly biting into what sounded like a sandwich.

They were brothers that knew about werewolves, shifters, vampires...and apparently wendigos. So what the hell did they want with me?

I sat up on the bed, looking at my bandaged hand, and inched my way toward the headboard. The mattress springs creaking caused the brothers to turn my way. Dean dropped his food and Sam offered me a soft smile.

“So what was it you wanted to tell me?”


	2. Demonic Weapon of Mass Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Thanks to everyone that added the story to alerts and to those that reviewed. It means a lot to me, especially being brand new in such a small, close-knit fandom. I hope I did everyone proud with my depiction of the Winchesters. Special thanks to my Team Bean girls (JamesRamsey, MissJanuary, Samrosey, and Spn_lost_twi)

Chapter 2 – Demonic Weapon of Mass Destruction

“So what was it you wanted to tell me?”

Sam nervously laughed as he approached me. “There's really no easy way of saying this, but we think you might be in danger.”

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Dean had picked up his sandwich and looked on in amusement as he chomped down. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not the first person to think I'm a danger magnet.”

“Come on, Sammy, you're gonna have to do better than that.” Dean quirked an eyebrow at Sam urging him to continue. If Sam was worried about my little Wendigo encounter, he'd probably pee himself when he found out about the van, James, and Jasper all trying to kill me. 

“How about you start with why you were following me in the woods in the middle of the night,” I suggested. 

Out of habit, I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them, bracing myself and holding myself together as I patiently awaited their explanation.

“We knew you were going after the Wendigo, and I saw you get killed,” Sam explained.

“Saw? Like a vision or something?” I asked as his face lit up with my understanding.

He turned to Dean and cracked a huge smile and then turned back to me. “So you get them too...”

“No,” I interrupted, shaking my head. I unfolded my legs and sat up straight, pushing my shoulders back and feigning the confidence I would need to explain how I knew about visions. “I know...knew...someone that had them. She could see the future...well not the future exactly. She saw the outcome of decisions.” 

“You think it's another gifted kid?” Dean asked Sam as he threw the wrapper to his sandwich into the wastebasket near the door and shrugged. 

“Do you know how to contact her...can you call her?” Sam asked.

I wrapped my arms around my sides and squeezed. I looked down as I answered softly, “No, that's not possible.”

Sam noticed my slumped over shoulders. Seeing I was uncomfortable, he changed the topic. “Okay, do you have any special powers that you've only just realized within the last six months?” 

“Me? Powers?” I shook my head in disbelief. “I'm lucky if I can walk a hundred yards without tripping. I think I showcased that quite well last night.”

Dean chuckled. “You got that right. You managed to mess up your hand pretty good too.” 

I inspected my hand. It had been treated with some kind of ointment and then covered in gauze. The ace bandage was perfectly wrapped around my hand, still giving me use of my fingers. It almost looked like a professional did it. Like Carlisle used to do it, I thought with a pang. 

“Did you do this?” I looked up at Dean. He raised his brows slightly and quirked a side smile. 

Last night, under the darkened sky, I just thought he was human. While not displaying the perfection of my absent vampire family, looking at Dean in the daylight was not something I was prepared for. His eyes were extremely expressive, lined with long, dark lashes, and the unique shade of hazel left me trying to figure out if they were more green than brown. 

“What can I say, I'm a professional. When you do what we do, you get pretty good at patching yourself up.”

As he spoke I found it hard not to stare at his lips. His bottom lip was so full and his upper lip had a perfect Cupid's bow. I noticed the short stubble on his face and neck. I couldn't help but notice the difference between his and Sam's face. Sam was still good looking in his own right and had one of the warmest, gentlest smiles I had ever seen, but he still had a baby face. I started to think about Edward's face and how he would never grow facial hair. A shudder wracked through my body even thinking about him. Apparently, I had a knack for surrounding myself with beautiful people. Except the more beautiful the guy, the bigger the ass he turned out to be. Edward was a perfect example of this. It was like they had this complex; they were so good looking they knew they'd always get their way, no matter who they hurt in the process. Looking at Dean only made me more aware of my own inadequacies. 

“What exactly is it that you do?” I asked.

“You wanna take this one, Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“Bella,” Sam started in a calm voice, “there are a lot of things out there that people have no clue about. The Wendigo only just scratches the surface. My brother and I, we hunt down the evil stuff, cursed objects, spirits, demons, vampires...” I widened my eyes and swallowed thickly. “We make sure they don't hurt anymore people.”

What did that mean? I never once thought the Cullens were evil. Even Jasper, with his constant thirst for human blood...it was part of who they were. Edward always argued with Carlisle about God and whether or not they had a soul. I was inclined to agree with Carlisle. No matter how dammed they were, the way they lived their lives had to give them points with the big guy. 

I couldn't believe my luck. What were the chances of me finding not one, but two people that actually knew what they were doing, people that could help me find the Cullens? I just had to make sure they didn't try to kill them when we found them.

I must have still had the shocked look on my face because Dean felt the need to clarify. “You know, all the scary things that go bump in the night.” He moved his head forward, looking at me intently. Dean bumped Sam's shoulder with his own. “What did I tell you, Sammy? She's freaking!”

“I'm not freaking. I just don't understand how you can be sure all those things are evil. Stuff like this isn't black and white. These things...” I gulped, thinking about the Cullens “...they used to be people,” I reasoned.

“Bella, if you're thinking about Casper the friendly ghost, I've got a newsflash for you. It was a bad comic book, then turned into a mediocre cartoon, and was followed up with a horrible movie with that chick from the Adams Family. These spirits are angry and dangerous, and if we don't waste them, they're gonna keep hurting innocent people. That Wendigo? A cakewalk compared to some of the things we've been up against,” Dean explained.

“And you got into this how exactly?” I brought my fingers to my temples and started to rub, trying to take it all in. After my extensive research, I had a hunch that certain supernatural entities may exist, but just because they were real didn't make them evil.

“Winchester Family business,” Dean answered gruffly.

“What does this really have to do with me...besides being in the wrong place at the wrong time?” As usual, I thought to myself.

“Well, I told you I had a vision of you,” Sam explained. “I only have visions of people that are connected to a particular demon.”

“Good old Yellow Eyes,” Dean said with a laugh. “See any yellow-eyed demons in your dreams lately?” 

Yellow-eyed, golden eyes...it was all the same thing wasn't it? Edward still haunted my dreams, but he was no demon, despite what he thought. The way he ripped out my heart was vicious and cruel, but he wasn't the monster he or Dean thought he was.

“No,” I said, shaking my head vehemently. There was no point telling them about the nightmares I had almost every night. It would only raise their suspicions of the Cullens.

“What gives, Sammy? I thought she was special?” Dean asked in frustration. 

“She is special. He told me so.” Sam turned to Dean, begging him to back off with his eyes. I kept my gaze on the door as I started to plan my escape. 

Dean continued to argue. “This is a waste of time. No special powers, no special anything. There's no way this mousy little girl is going to bring about the end of the world.”

I jumped off the bed and started to back up toward the door. “Look, guys, I'm really sorry I wasted your time. You're right. I'm not special, and I sure as hell won't be ending the world anytime soon.”

“Bella,” Sam said quietly, “how did you know about the prophecy?” 

“What prophecy?” I shook my head and continued to make my way to the door, nearly tripping over an end table. I needed to get away from these crazies as soon as possible. “I was just reiterating what Dean said,” I answered nervously. “So if you don't mind, I'm just going to go home...so uh...thanks for rescuing me back there.” 

My hand was just barely touching the handle to the door when Dean whipped around. “Hold up! I didn't say that.” 

“Yeah, okay. Whatever. I get it, you said too much.” It wasn't the first time I was privy to knowledge that I had no business knowing. “I'll forget you ever mentioned it.”

He walked over to me and looked at me closely, his eyes scanning my face. 

‘I guess she's not that bad for jail-bait. She's almost worth doing sometime with that banging body...’ his tongue swept over his lower lip and I tightened my glare ‘...and perky tits. I always did have a soft spot for a brown-eyed girl,’ Dean said as he hummed the famous Van Morrison song. 

I protectively covered my chest and scowled. “Thanks for ruining one of my favorite songs for me, jerk.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean scoffed.

“Brown-eyed Girl. Van Morrison...you were humming it in between commenting on my breasts.” I waved my hand at him and turned the handle to the door. 

“I didn't say that out loud!” Dean yelled. “Sammy, you have some explaining to do!”

“Wait...wait...wait...” Sam shot off the bed, jogged over to me, and gently put his hand against the door, successfully thwarting my escape. “You can read minds?”

“W...ww...what? Nnn..no...I can't...” I stuttered, squinting my eyes, trying to comprehend what they were insinuating.

“Apparently you can,” Dean added. “There's no way I would comment on your ti…breasts...at least not to your face.”

Sam glared at his brother. “Dean, shut up!” His expression softened as he addressed me. “Bella, when did this start?”

“When did this start? It just happened...just now. I don't know how or why...I just heard it.”

‘Can you hear me?’ Sam asked without moving his lips.

I brought my hand up to cover my mouth and nodded silently.

‘Bad-fucking-ass,’ Dean said silently.

“I am not bad ass,” I cried. “If I was maybe Edward wouldn't have been so worried about keeping me safe. Maybe he would still be here. Maybe if I was so bad ass, he wouldn't have felt the need to protect me from everything...including himself.” 

My emotions got the better of me as I began to lament over Edward. Hot tears trickled down my cheeks as the hole in my chest opened up. I slid to the ground and buried my head between my knees as the sobs overtook me.

I wasn't sure how long I cried for but the brothers seemed to know better than to approach me. It probably had more to do with their inability to console a hysterical teenaged girl than understanding my need for space, something that was a necessity lately. After my breathing slowed and the pain subsided, I looked up through tear-filled eyes.

Sam looked at me with a horrified expression on his face as Dean stood perfectly still with his hand outstretched toward Sam.

“You owe me twenty, Sammy. Cough it up.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean before hesitantly approaching me. He knelt in front of me and looked me over.

“Bella, are you okay?” Sam asked.

I covered my face with my hands, completely embarrassed I fell apart in front of two complete strangers.

“It's a lot to take in,” he soothed.

I pulled away my hands and nodded slowly. There was no point in explaining how my vampire boyfriend left me broken and alone, so I decided to just play along. It was a lot to take in, but this was what I wanted. I needed them to help me find Edward. No matter how much he had hurt me, I still loved him. As easy as he lit up my world, he was able to turn my blue skies black. The only thing that kept me from thinking my whole time with Edward was only a dream was that I still woke up screaming, and I still had the physical scars, tangible proof. If I could just get to him and show him he was wrong...if I could make him see... 

Sam offered me his hand again like he had in the forest. I let him pull me up as I gathered myself. “I know you don't want to hear this but you’re in danger. That demon we told you about...he's trying to bring about the apocalypse. He's been building his own human army to fight alongside the demons. These humans have special powers, like visions or in your case, reading minds,” he explained.

“You're...you're working for the demon?” I shook my head, backing away from him, utterly confused with the turn of events.

“Over my dead body,” Dean piped in.

“No!” Sam cried. “He wants me to be one of them...” his face grew fierce as his eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth “...but that will never happen.” I finally saw how scary Sam could be. “The demon knows about you, Bella. Which just means you fit into his plan somehow...we just don't know to what extent.”

“You're not one of the kids he screwed with as a baby, like Sammy here.” Dean looked me up and down, lingering on my thighs and chest before finally meeting my gaze. “You're special. Whatever powers you have are your own, and I'm willing to bet Yellow Eyes can't wait to get his hands on them.”

Reading minds wasn't my thing; it was his. Suddenly, I became panicked. What if somehow, I got his power? But how? If anyone would know it would be the Winchesters. 

“I'm not special!” I cried. “I'm just a shell of what I used to be. He left me with nothing. All the love he had for me, the life we were going to have...it's all gone. He didn't even give me a choice!” The words just spilled out, and there was no way I could stop them. “The emptiness never goes away. I don't know how to go on without him. So, no,” I steeled myself and lowered my voice, “I'm not special. I'm broken. As if the pain of his memory wasn't bad enough, now I have him to thank every time I hear incessant blabbing in my brain.”

“Bella,” Sam's soft voice broke through my rage, “who hurt you?” 

I looked at the brothers. Sam was genuinely concerned, his brows knitted together in worry, but Dean...for the first time since I met him, he didn't have a cocky grin or his tough-guy mask. His eyes showed me all I needed to know—complete understanding.

“Edward,” I croaked.

“We can protect you from him and the demon,” Sam encouraged.

“Don't you get it?” I spat. “I don't need protecting. I want to find Edward so he can make this right. So he can turn me and we can be together.”

Sam looked on in confusion as Dean shook his head at me and laughed in disbelief. “Turn you into what exactly?” Dean pressed.

“A vampire.”

He barked out another loud laugh. “Whoa, slow down there, sweetheart. I want to make sure I understand what you're saying. You dated a vampire and now that you're all alone, sniveling and crying over your broken heart, you want to track down your ex so he can turn you into a vampire and you can live happily ever after?” Dean threw his hands up in the air. “Unbelievable!”

Sam ran over to the second bed and opened up a worn, leather journal. He flipped through the pages. I widened my eyes as I saw page after page of evil spirits and demons in my mind. The onslaught and speed of images floating through my mind was painful. ‘Didn't she say his name was Edward?’ Sam silently thought. ‘Here it is,’ Sam said to himself as he pointed on a page.

“Was his last name Cullen?” Sam asked.

A few minutes passed before Dean broke the silence. “Hello? Earth to Bella. He asked you a question.”

“Sorry. I didn't realize you asked that out loud.” I gave Sam him a sheepish smile.

“Answer the question,” Dean commanded. Dean's attitude was really starting to grate on my nerves. 

I was used to Rosalie's constant eye-rolling and utter disdain for my existence, but Dean had no right to treat me like this. He may not have liked who I chose to spend my time with, and I was sure he came across some really awful things in his line of work, but he knew nothing of me or the Cullens. There was no point in arguing with him. It would only make things worse. I decided the best way to shut him up was to placate him.

“Yes,” I answered solemnly. 

Dean looked over at Sam who was still reading and then back to me. “What does that mean, Sammy?”

Sam brought the book over and held it open in his hands for both Dean and me to see. The messy handwriting scrawled across the top read, “Edward Cullen—Vegetarian Vampire.” 

“So what? He makes sure he gets his nine servings of vegetables a day, along with his daily supply of blood?” Dean asked. He was a smart ass, and I didn't like the way he just insinuated things about Edward.

“No,” I replied. “He and his family don't drink human blood.”

Dean snatched the book away from Sam and started reading on his own. He looked up at me with a knowing smirk. “That wasn't always the case though. Was it Bella?”

I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and lowered my eyes. 

“Keep reading,” Sam urged. 

Dean slammed the book shut, walked toward the bed, and pulled out a black duffel bag from underneath the bed. “It doesn't matter. He's a vampire. We waste him. Plain and simple.” He whipped out what looked like silver machete. 

I knew it would take more than that to kill Edward, but it didn't take away my fear. All Dean would have to do was behead him and burn the body.

“No,” I cried. Starting to hyperventilate, I begged him between breaths. “You can't...please...no...don't.”

Sam walked over to Dean and placed his hand on his shoulder. “He saved Dad...” Dean turned around with a shocked look on his face “...and Dad let him go. Apparently in the eighties, there were a string of murders in Chicago, victims completely drained of their blood. The authorities thought it was a serial killer, but Dad knew better. He went to hunt a vampire and was met with a vigilante of sorts. This vampire, Edward, was hunting down criminals. He read their minds and saw all the horrible things they were going to do to their victims, and he stopped them before it could happen.”

I sighed but my moment of relief was cut short.

“Doesn't matter, Sammy. We're hunters...this is what we do.”

“He's a good person!” I cried.

“Person?” Dean asked as he stalked toward me. “He's not a person. He's a monster. Look at you...” he motioned toward my pathetic existence “...you even said it yourself. He broke you. You talked about hurting so much you'd rather die than be without him. If he loved you so much and was such a great person...” his voice lingered on the word “...why did he leave you here to suffer? The people that love you aren't supposed to leave. He's a monster, Bella, and he deserves to die.”

I backed away as he advanced. It sounded like he was speaking from personal experience, the pain was visceral as he spoke, but it didn't mean it gave him the right to take it out on Edward...on me.

Sam put another strong arm around Dean and pulled him into his chest. “Let it go, Dean. Let this one go.” 

Dean pulled away and pretended like he had something in his eye. I really wanted to know what had happened to him to make him so angry at the world, but more importantly, I wanted to make sure he didn't take his vengeance out on Edward. 

“Bella, we know Edward could read minds...and now you can read minds. Did he...did he ever bite you?” 

I looked up at Sam and answered him silently with my eyes. 

“He bit you? Where?” Dean reached toward my neck to brush away my hair. I reared back and protectively grabbed my wrist. He caught my movement, grabbed my wrist, and flipped it over. I felt his strong hands push on my pulse as he inspecting my arm carefully. He wasn't gentle and didn't care. “Twice?” he shouted. “He bit you twice!”

I yanked my arm away and rubbed my wrist. “No. Another vampire attacked me and he saved me.” I paused, making sure he knew Edward had saved me. “I was about to go through the change but Edward sucked the other vampire's venom out. He didn't want me to become one of them...he cared too much about my soul.” 

“You're not a danger magnet,” Dean said. “You're just stupid! You surround yourself with vampires and don't expect to get bitten?”

“If these vampires were vegetarians, why did one attack you?” Sam asked genuinely concerned.

“James, the one that attacked me, didn't follow the Cullen diet. He was a nomad, and when he ran into Cullen territory, he saw me with them. The way Edward treated me like an equal and not a snack intrigued him. Edward read his mind and saw all the awful things he wanted to do to me.” I involuntarily shook as I remembered what Edward had told me about James. “Edward's reaction set James off, and I became an exciting game for him. He was some sort of tracker, and the hunt was his obsession. He wouldn't have stopped until he found me and killed me.” 

“What's a tracker?” Dean asked in a softer voice. Apparently, he had calmed down and was no longer angry but curious instead. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He was probably just trying to figure out a way to use me. If it were any other situation, I would have been upset, but I planed on using the brothers too. Ha! And Edward thought I had no self-preservation. 

“A vampire with special tracking abilities. All they need is a scent and they can find anyone, anywhere, in no time,” I explained.

Dean pursed his lips and nodded his head. “That would definitely come in handy in our line of work.”

“Wait!” Sam yelled, interrupting our first civil conversation. “Bella, how did you find the Wendigo?” 

“I hacked into the police log and followed the newspaper articles that talked about the attack.”

Raising an eyebrow in Sam's direction, Dean added, “See, I told you she was your type.”

Sam just rolled his eyes. “But the direction you took off running in...it was exactly where the Wendigo was. You could have run in any direction but you chose that one. Why?” 

“I...I...don't know. It just felt right. I can't explain it.” I furrowed my brows and gnawed on my lip, trying to make sense of the situation.

Sam frowned in concentration. “Bella, what if the first vampire that bit you passed on his abilities and when Edward tried to suck the venom out, he passed on his?”

This wasn't possible. I just shook my head, attempting to remove their ridiculous theories. I didn’t want it to be true. I didn’t want any part of that monster running through my veins. Edward hated his gift; it isolated him. I didn’t want to believe it. After spending more time with the Winchesters and learning about what else there was out in the world, I had to admit that it wasn't just possible but probably true.

“Great,” Dean said sarcastically. “Mind-reading tracker. Sounds like an awesome demonic weapon of mass destruction.”

With Dean's snide remark, I realized this wasn't just about finding Edward anymore. If some creepy demon was after me so he could use me to start the apocalypse, I wasn't safe. I needed to trust these brothers with my life and the fate of the world.

“Alright, I'll go with you guys. I'll let you protect me and make sure I don't end the world. I'm just going to need help figuring out what to tell my dad.”

“Just runaway. That kind of crap happens all the time. You can send him post cards from random places and tell him you're trying to find yourself,” Dean suggested.

I shook my head and bit my lip, giving him a small, sideways smile. “Did I mention my father was the Chief of Police?” 

Dean's jaw tensed, and he glared at Sam, telling me that he most definitely was not privy to that little bit of information. A victorious smile spread across my lips. Good, I thought. Dean Winchester deserved to be brought down a few pegs. 

“You didn't think I needed to know something like this, Sammy?”

“Sorry, Dean. It's not like I have credits rolling when I get a vision.” Sam's voice changed into something that resembled a television announcer's. “And tonight's damsel in distress will be played by Bella: Police Chief's daughter.” 

“Real cute,” Dean said angrily.

After watching the brothers banter back and forth in this weird semi-arguing, joking manner, of one thing I was certain. I was in for one hell of an entertaining ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N – Of course she didn't freak out! Don't underestimate Bella. She's got her own plan...I wonder how that will fit with what the Winchesters have planned. Remember this is a slowburn Dean/Bella story. She's not going to fall madly in love with him right away. But she can read his mind...which should make things a lot easier, right? ::insert evil laugh here::
> 
> I'd also like to rec a story to you that I think you'll enjoy. It's called Carry the Notion by fanpire.x  
> Her Dean and Bella are completely different than mine...but it's still a great story!
> 
> Reviews are better than Dean thinking you're a hot piece of jail-bait!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do we think? Is Bella gonna freak? Reviews are better than watching Dean eat anything!


End file.
